Help!
Welcome to Foldit! This page presents some supplements to the game's help system. Share with New Folder Shortcut To start, here's one of the top secrets to folding success ... ... just write down what you do and save it to your computer's file system -- or in a shoe box. Then the next time you see a similar puzzle you'll remember what you did :-) Q: Return Puzzle To Screen The shortcut key "Q" will return the model to the middle of the screen ... This happens to everybody. Your hand slips or something strange happens and your molecule goes who-knows-where. But by clicking your mouse on the screen and pressing "Q" ... the model will come right back home -- mousing over a bit of the model and pressing "Q" will put that part of the molecule at the center of things, another handy trick! escape from the Selection Interface Foldit's Selection Interface is challenging and controversial. Folders can be largely divided into to classes ... *those who swear BY the Selection Interface and its POWER *those who swear AT the Selection Interface and its COMPLEXITY There are many top players in both camps, but if you are a beginning folder just finding your way around the game, what you need to know now is HOW TO LEAVE THE SELECTION INTERFACE, because sometime soon you will find yourself there. Here's how to get INTO the Selection Interface ... #mouse left-click on "Menu" at the bottom of the screen #click on the "Selection Interface" choice that comes up ... and here's how to GET BACK OUT of the Selection Interface: #mouse left-click on the green rectangular "foldit" tile at the screen's lower left #notice about six more tiles that appear above the green one -- presently Main (orange), Undo (blue), View Options (red), Behavior (brown), Cook Book (purple) and Social (yellow) #left-click on the Main (orange) tile #locate the floating "Menu" bar that pops up #left-click on the "Original Interface" item on the floating "Menu" bar, about the second-last item on the right and you're safe home again. When the advanced Selection Interface was first added to foldit it came with many necessary features, like turning off the sound(!), that were simply missing from the original one; but over time many of these features have found their way into the original interface too. Still, there remain a few capabilities for the foldit power user that only come with the Selection Interface. Foldit Help Screen Here's a screen shot of the foldit help screen. You get it up by ... #going to the extreme lower left of the screen and clicking "Actions" #look at the choices that come up and near the top right of the pop-up click on "Help" As you can see it's pretty terse. Some of the important information is hidden, but you can access it by using the sliders at the upper left and lower right of the window. Now let's start exploring some of the hints displayed in foldit Help. Four Action Pictures The four little pictures towards the upper left of the Help window depict key actions of foldit play ... #Pull #Rubber Bands #Freezing #Rebuilding Category:Help Category:Help foldit